You Are Michael
by Susanoosama01
Summary: AU Michael kidnaps Adam for information about Michael, Lucifer and Winchesters.


All at once, he finds himself pinned to the wall with invisible force holding him on place. The archangel walks closer. "So you are the vessel my clone in this world uses?" He chuckles, a low and dark sound that makes Adam tremble. With the motion of a finger, Michael raises him up off his feet and closer to himself. "You are another proof of how weak and warped he is. They told me he trusts you. Not only him but this world's Lucifer too.-" He laughs holding Adam by his neck with one hand and looking directly in his eyes. "-A filthy, little human has both an Archangel and the Devil wrapped around his finger. Maybe I'll let you live _kid_." He squeezes making Adam pant for a breath. "Just tell me where they are. I will finish those two for good. Maybe you can be one of my slaves in the new world, huh?"

It's hard to believe really. Adam knew that there was another world, another Michael yet he never completely believed the whole thing. And now, here he stands: Michael, evil and twisted after killing his own brother and taking over the world.

Adam shakes his head. His chest hurts with lack of oxygen. He knows that he is nothing more than a mere human. _Michael can kill him right now. _

No.

That just sounds wrong.

Michael won't _can't _hurt Adam.

Michael with his warm grace that was inside his mind and body, his big white wings that surrounded his soul back in the cage, his low and steady voice always talking to him and his comforting presence right next to Adam on his bed there whenever Adam needs him to chase the nightmares away…

_Michael. _

Michael won't hurt him.

Yet this isn't _his_ Michael.

But still-

"You refuse? Oh I see, it's because you can't talk. "Michael lets go and Adam falls to his feet, panting and trembling, nothing but dead weight. "Where do they hide?" Michael asks stepping on one of Adam's arms, enjoying his screams along with the sickening crunch under his boot. "I won't ask you again human!" Adam slowly sits up trying not to move his broken arm and looks up in Michael's eyes. "I won't let you get to them." Again Michael raises him up with one hand and pushes him against the wall. Adam screams as his arm hits against the stone. "Well, I gave you a chance. Now I will get into your mind, take everything I want and toss your corpse to hellhounds."

Adam doesn't waver his gaze. "You won't. You could never hurt me. You are Michael." Michael punches him in the stomach. As his whole body bangs against the wall with the impact, Adam is sure that he breaks one or two ribs. "I am not the weakling you know! I am Michael, conqueror and cleanser of the world. You know nothing about me, human." Through the sobs that rip out of his throat on their own, Adam answers. "I know you. I do. You are Michael. You are the first Archangel. You are the commander of Heaven's army. You are the one who loves humans the most. You are the one we pray to to accept our loved ones into Heaven. You are the one who raised all the other archangels and angels at the cost of your own childhood. You are Lucifer's brother. You were a child when he was born. You held him even before your father did. You taught him, kept him safe, let him sleep in your bed till the last night before he fell. You are Michael. This isn't yo-"

"ENOUGH!" Michael throws him across the room and Adam feels as though he is about to pass out from the pain. Still he continues.

"I know you Michael! We went to hell together. I was in your head. I heard every single one of your thoughts for centuries. I saw all of your memories. You are Michael. You love humans. You love us. You love me-" Michael kicks him a few times and hauls him up once more. "-_I love you._" Michael drops him and steps back.

"I love you so much, it hurts when we are apart. I love you so much, I count the hours till I get back to you. I know everything about you. I _love_ everything about you! Michael I love you. And you love me. I know you do. God lied to you so you chose me. I became your family. We got Lucifer back. We got Raphael and Gabriel back. Michael your little brothers are back. We love you. I love you. Please-"

Michael's eyes widen as he listens to Adam's pleading. The shock turns to rage pretty quickly. In the blink of an eye, he is on Adam punching, kicking and crushing his bones. "My father didn't lie to me! I am the good son, I am the loyal son! I am what my father created me to be! Lucifer is the Devil and I killed him! Just like my father wanted me to! _I killed my brother for him!_ The weakling in this world isn't the same as me! God didn't lie to me!"

Everything hurts. It hurts so bad, Adam wants to close his eyes and just die. Yet Michael isn't killing him. Michael won't kill him. He can help Michael.

"God lied to you. You aren't even the only Michael. He wrote you off. You're not even one of his favorite characters. He left you in hell. He left you in Lucifer's cage. Mİchael he lied. But I won't lie to you. I love you. Michael-"

The archangel doesn't stop. Adam feels a few of his fingers breaking. He knows there's blood running down his face. There's blood everywhere.

"What would a human know! I am God's favorite! I am Heaven's most dangerous weapon!"

"You are not a weapon Michael. You are his _son_! He should have loved you! He should have been there for you! Lucifer was you baby brother. He was the most beautiful little boy ever. He looked up to you! He wanted to be just like you! God took him away from you! _God took your brother! _You are Michael. You are gentle against all and every living thing. We have a kitten back at home. You are grumpy in mornings. You take an hour long showers. You like playing in snow with me. You hate broccoli. You like sweets like Gabriel. You like reading like Raphael. You like smiling like Lucifer. You hate that sword God gave you! Because of that thing you never had real toys growing up. You were allowed to play only with practise swords. God lied to you. He made you a weapon! _I bought you toys_. You still play with Lucifer. Michael I love you. God lied to you. I will never lie to you."

As Adam continues between screams and sobs, Michael shouts for him to shut up. In the end Adam falls down completely and Michael steps back, his breaths heavy.

"I will learn what I want to know and I will heal you a little. I will keep you alive and torture you everyday! I will make you miss Hell!"

He crouches down next to Adam and Puts two fingers on his temple.

"God lied to you Michael. See for yourself!"

'_So I will see my mom if I say yes?'_

'_I never wanted it to be like this brother.'_

'_Where are we? Is this Hell?' _

'_My father will get me out! I won't stay here! I am not like you Lucifer!'_

'_Father if you hear me please-'_

'_I have been here since the beginning of time Mikey! Don't you think I have tried that a million times already?' _

'_Dear Daddy can't hear you. He doesn't care! He never did.'_

'_First Sam, now Lucifer. It's only the two of us left Michael.'_

'_My father will come for me.'_

'_In so many ways I am alone.'_

'_You will be my guide.'_

'_Family…'_

'_Family sucks.'_

'_He sent me to get you, you know the big guy.'_

'_It's Castiel. He's summoning me.' _

'_At least Lucifer was clever.'_

'_See for yourself.'_

'_I am a writer. Writers lie.'_

'_JACK!'_

'_Welcome to the end.'_

'_I am not even the only Michael.'_

'_God lied to me.'_

'_The Leviathan Blossom.'_

'_Will you help us?'_

'_No.'_

'_Adam would you mind taking over? I am tired.'_

'_You are safe with me Michael. I will take us far away from here.'_

'_Who are you even wearing?'_

'_A patient with lung cancer. He died today in Australia.'_

'_Did you get your ID?'_

'_Michael Milligan?'_

'_Would it be a problem?'_

'_No of course not.'_

'_It's called working Michael, we need the money.'_

'_Two bedrooms. Small but cozy right?'_

'_Tell me a story.'_

'_I remember when the stars were created…'_

'_Lucifer.'_

'_I am sorry. I am so sorry. God he-'_

'_I will never leave you again little one. I will always be with you.'_

'_You can decorate your room as you like.'_

'_Luke Milligan?'_

'_Contrary to that show in TV, I am guessing people would find the name Lucifer odd.'_

'_Yeah right.'_

'_How did you- Those two made up? Are you some kind of God too little Winchester?'_

'_No Gabriel. Adam is human and it is Milligan.'_

'_I like this. It's nice being close to you.'_

'_Just hold me Adam.'_

'_I love you Michael.'_

'_I love you. I… I love you.'_

Michael pulls his hand away as if burned. He staggers backwards and falls to the floor a few feet away from a deep breath Adam crawls to him.

"No this can't be right! My father- No!"

"Michael, I am so sorry. But it's all true."

The archangel snaps his head up to look Adam in the eye and for a second anger flashes on his face. He reaches out to touch his temper with two fingers and the expression dissolves when Adam smiles at him.

Instantly, all Adam's wounds are healed.

Michael draws his hand back and covers his face with it.

"My f- God… What am I gonna do!"

Suddenly there's so much desperation in his voice. It's as if Adam is looking at a completely different man than a few minutes ago. They sit on the floor side by side and don't talk for nearly half an hour. Hesitantly, Adam touches Michael's hand. The larger fingers curl around his and squeeze.

"My name is Adam Milligan. I am John Winchester and Kate Milligan's son. In our world. I became your vessel when Dean didn't say yes. I was nineteen. We were trapped in the Cage with Lucifer and his vessel Sam. They got out later on. We got out too. We moved in together. You got another vessel and started to work too. Lucifer was dead but he came back from the Empty. Your other brothers did too. We are happy now Michael."

The archangel doesn't say anything for a long time. In the end he faces Adam and slowly stands while patting the dust off his coat.

"We are in Two Harbours, Lake Superior, Minnesota. This is the warehouse right next to the bridge. Call out to him. Tell him to come get you while I open the rift. If your Lucifer came back, mine can too."

For a few seconds, Adam just gapes. Then he too stands. He didn't expect that. He thought Michael would go on another rampage with rage but this- This is good.

Of course it's good.

This is Michael.

He is good.

Michael stretches a hand out for a handshake.

"I will go back peacefully."

Adam pulls him into a hug. Michael stands frozen then slowly, just before Adam retreats, he places a hand around his waist and pats Adam softly on the back with the other. "Find me Michael. I love you. You love me. So look for me." Michael separates himself and turns around without saying anything. No words are necessary though. The look Adam saw in his eyes are enough.

So Adam prays.

Michael walks into the rift looking back over his shoulder once.

Michael arrives.

Adam tells him everything. They call Sam and Dean too. Dean doesn't believe that Adam managed to communicate with the monster and actually sent him back. But over the next few weeks the mess Michael created clears itself. They don't hear from him again.

It's three years later. Adam and Michael are living in Adam's childhood graduated from the college. He works at his mother's hospital. Michael's brothers and occasionally other angels drop by. The house is full of their things. It's a home again. They are a family.

Adam comes home. Michael is in Heaven today. He reheats the leftovers and walks into their bedroom after eating. On the nightstand, he sees a large and thick envelope. He opens it and sits on the bed. Maybe Michael left him something.

There are photos.

Dozens of them.

Michael and Lucifer.

All the archangels.

The hunters.

A green, fresh world.

Oceans, sunsets…

Angels with humans.

Cities being rebuilt.

Michael.

Michael and Adam.

Adam is surprised at first. Though he smiles as he looks through them one by one.

There is a slip of striped paper ripped from his childhood diary.

_Thank you. -M._


End file.
